The Parents in the Bed
by emilee-AKT
Summary: Parker's friend's sister visits Booth about "Family Problems" what happens when she comes home to find the answer she didn't want. Very touchy and sweet. With a lot of action too. Please Read and Please Review! Dont be scared of the title not what u think
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fist Bones Fic. I'm new to the show too so your welcome to criticize the facts if I get them wrong. Very touching story that will have nothing but short chapters. I promise I will update A LOT! Or at least try to... Please let me know what you think...=)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own... most of it, I own Candy and Jessa... and I think that's it... But I don't own most of it, a majority of it, well, yeah.**

**

* * *

**

Candy Smith walked down the hallway in the Jeffersonion. Her visitors pass clipped to the front pocket of her skinny jeans. She went through a pair of doors and almost ran right into the very man she was looking for.

"Booth!" Candy yelled, hugging him.

"Candy? What are you doing here?" He asked as she stopped hugging him.

"Did you just say Candy?" Dr. Brennan 'Bones' asked.

"Hey Dr. Brennan," Candy said.

"Hey Candy, I haven't seen you around here lately," She said.

Well, you know i have school and a new job and I watch Jessa and Parker. Well, it keeps you busy," Candy told her.

"How is Jessa?" Bones asked.

"Yes and where is Parker?" Booth asked.

"Relax Booth, I'm not watching him until one, its only eleven, and Jessa is doing just fine."

"Candy!" Angela yelled running over to her and hugging her.

"Angela! How are you? Oh my gosh, look I got my braces off!" Candy said showing her with a smile.

"I thought you weren't getting them off until you were 18?" she said.

"Well I turn 18 in a couple weeks," Candy said.

"Ohhh, I'm so happy for you! Angela said with another hug.

"Candy!"

"Yeah Booth?" Candy said turning back around to look at him.

"Is there a reason your here, or did you just come by to see the gang?" He asked her.

"Actually... both,"Candy said. "I need to see you, ask you a question you know."

"Come in here and ask me first, then you can come back and catch up with everyone," Booth told her gesturing toward his office.

"She went in and sat down, he too, sat down. Booth could tell there was something bothering her.

"So, is everything alright?" He asked her. "It's not Jessa is it?" He said in a worried tone. Parker and Jessa were best friends and that was how Booth, and everyone else at the Jeffersonian for that matter, had met Candy, who had an interest in the whole FBI/Anthropologist thing, but she mainly liked Angela's job the best.

"No, no, Jessa's fine. It's, well, how long do you have to wait before you can report a person as missing?" Candy asked.

"What, why?" Booth said confused.

"My dad, he never came home from work yesterday, and on my way over here I stopped by his work to ask when he left and they said he never even showed up yesterday!"

"Have you tried calling him?" Booth asked.

"Only about a thousand times! I've called his work, cell, and the emergency phone only I have the number to for if I get in a tight spot. Or if Jessa, mom, or I get hurt or something," Candy replied.

"I'll see what I can do but, just be careful and try not to get too worked up about it, okay?" Booth said reassuringly.

Okay, it's just, he's my dad so of course I'm going to worry about it," Candy said getting up.

"I know, I know," said Booth. He got up too and they both left.

* * *

**  
A/N: So I hope you liked it! Please Please Please review! I will update soon, like right after I get the first or second review maybe!? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is probably the shortest chapter I will post, just to let you know. It really doesn't have a meaning to the rest of the story I just thought that there should be a little bit of funniness in before the... well... stuff. Anyway I do hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I would be rich and probably not living in this small county in Virginia, although that does help when writing this story due to the closeness of DC and VA. So basically, I do not own...  
**

* * *

"Candy, I think you need to go now," Booth said.

"Aww, but me and Angela-"

"Angela and I," Corrected Dr. Brennan.

"Right, we're having fun," Candy argued.

"I know but Parker and Jessa are getting dropped off in an hour," Booth told her.

"It only takes me half and hour to get home though," Candy said with a smile.

"Candy!" Booth said sternly, giving her 'the look'.

"Alright, alright! Moms waiting for me anyway. She has a hair appointment later and only stayed home in case Jessa needed to come home early for any reason.

"Oh! Bye Candy, make sure you come by more often, okay?" Angela said.

"I'm coming back later today Angela, promise!" Candy said giving her a hug. "Bye Br. Brennan. Bye Booth. Oh see ya Hodgins," Candy said leaving as she passed Dr. Hodgins coming in.

"Uh, who was the teen in the purple top?" Hodgins asked confused.

"Candy," Angela said.

"That was Candy! It's been a while since I've seen her!" He said.

"She came by a couple months ago, but I don't think you were around that day," Booth said.

"No, I wasn't, I remember you guys telling me that though," Hodgins said.

"Booth gets to see her a lot more then we do," Angela said looking at Booth.

"She babysits Parker, of course I see her more," Booth said.

"You could still share her though," Angela said jokingly with a smile.

"You can have her for all I care," Booth said laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know! Trust me, it will get a whole lot better next chapter, with the possibility of me posting the next chapter later on tonight, or tomorrow when I get home from school. Thanks!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I promised to update alot and frequently, but soooo many things came up. The main one was that my computer got a virus... So this one is a shorty, but it's like the first MAJOR thing that will happen. I'm trying to make the rest of it have some funnies and trying to make it as real "Bone-ish" as possible. I promise to update again soon! Oh! And this chapter is very VERY _Very Very VERY _sad...**

* * *

Candy walked in the door and put her car keys on the table.

"Mom!" she yelled as she reached in the fridge and pulled out a coke can. "Mom?" she called again. "I'm home! And half and hour early too!" She went over to the stairs and began climbing them. "Your appointment is in 15 minutes mom, you might want to get going."

The salon was ten minutes away but there was still no answer. Candy was finally at the top of the stairs. She started heading for her parent's bedroom hoping her mom was taking a nap. "Mom?" she said getting more and more worried. She stepped on something and looked down. "Dad?" she said picking up his wallet. Candy opened it just to make sure. "Oh my God!" She practically screamed when she saw the finger in it, she dropped it and when she did something caught her eye. A dark red spot on the light blue rug. She noticed a trail of blood leading to the shut door of her parent's bedroom. Candy was scared to go in. She picked up the phone in the hallway. _But what is I'm imagining this?_ She thought. She opened a drawer and pulled out the gun then slowly walked toward the door.

When she opened it she dropped the phone and gun, eyes wide with horror. Blood everywhere in the room, covering the floor, walls, and there on the bed, were two bodies. Her mom's, finger missing, blood covering her long blonde hair, and the other was hard to make out. Candy knew it was her dad though, almost perfectly skinned to the bone. Candy screamed finally and fell to the ground, she cried and cried. She picked up the phone she had dropped and pushed speed dial #4. She couldn't talk she was crying to hard, Booth said he'd get over there as soon as possible though. Candy couldn't ever hang up the phone; she just dropped it, again.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what yo think! **

**=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I know it has been like forever and I know I promised to update soon but you know how school started this week and everything and then I was also at the beach before that and just... uggg!!! So I'm making up by posting two chpaters tonight!!! Yay!!! =) And so this chapter is kinda short and sad... and tomorrow I will try to post another chapter!!! Won't that make you happy? Well you know waht makes me happy!!! (reviews!) =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, except for the ones in my body =)**

* * *

Booth and a team of agents got there in a few minutes. He had already called Rebecca and told her to keep Parker and Jessa for a little while longer.

He led everyone in the house and up the stairs to the bedroom. He was also the first in the room, he was shocked to see the bodies and blood everywhere. It was all he could do to keep himself from crying.

He saw Candy sitting on the bed in between her mom and dad. She was holding her mom's hand and looking at the skinned remains of her dad. Blood stained her cloths and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Booth walked up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I smashed the lamp," Candy said without moving.

"Come on," Booth said taking her other hand and helping her up.

"You don't have to worry about what I said this morning," She said looking at her dad again.

"No but there are two murders to solve now, and don't worry I will make sure that I get whoever did this," Booth replied.

"Can I take a shower?" Candy asked.

"Uh... sure, I don't see why not. You have your own bathroom upstairs right?" Booth asked. Candy nodded. "Okay, try to be fast, and then pack a bag for you and Jessa. I'm going to go see what's up."

"Are we going back to the Jeffersonian when I'm done?" Candy asked.

"Yeah, and please hurry, I don't want to be here to long," Booth said glancing back at the room.

"Yeah, me either," Candy said turning around and going up to the third floor.

"Wait!" Booth called back.

"Yeah!" Candy said coming back down.

"Uh..." Booth said turning to an agent that just came back from upstairs.

"All clear," He said in a deep voice.

"Okay," Booth said nodding to her, Candy started back up the stairs. "Try not to touch to much stuff!" Booth called again.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, now I have to go and put up the next chapter!!! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit better then the last and it's also like the same amount short... Oh! And I'm changing my name too, the emilee-AKT- thingy. Just as a heads up! =)**

**Disclaimer: (Didn't I just write one of these =)) I still have not obtained possetion of Bones within the past 5 minutes... To bad...**

Candy was ready in half an hour. She had taken a shower, put on a pair of basketball shorts and a tee shirt, pulled her hair back, put on a slight bit of make-up, and packed herself and Jessa each a duffle bag of cloths and a small backpack of other stuff. She and Booth rode in silence, she didn't feel like talking, and she didn't return any of the glances that Booth gave her. Candy had wanted to take her car but Booth said he didn't want her to.

As they sat Booth's phone rang, he glanced down at the called ID and answered it.

"Booth," He said and paused, "Hey, did you get my message?"

On the other line, and FBI psychologist named Sweets answered. "Yes, I did. Where are you?" He asked.

"Uh... I have Candy with me, I can't," Booth said deciding it would be best if Candy didn't know who he was talking to, though at the mention of her name she looked over at Booth and he smiled at her.

"Are you on your way to the Jeffersonian?" Sweets asked.

"No, we're on our way to the Jeffersonian," He said, trying to keep Candy from being suspicious.

"Okay, be easy with her though, I'm going to come and talk to her later, how about and hour or so?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah, call me back in an hour," Booth said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Candy asked.

"Rebecca, she was worried," Booth lied.

"Is Jessa okay? Does she know?" Candy asked worried.

"She's fine, I don't think she knows," Booth guessed in a reassuring voice.

"Okay, I don't know how I'm going to tell her though," Candy said.

"I think you'll figure it out, your a smart kid," Booth said. "Even if your not a kid," He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks Agent X.," Candy said sarcastically with a laugh, Booth laughed too.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is just for you, (you know who you are) I hope you enjoyed!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! =) Oh and guess what??? IT'S ALMOST 12 AT NIGHT!!! =)**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! Okay so I haven't updated any of my stories in a good year or more... =( And actually I ended up completely changing a bunch of them... Soooo! I'm probably going to make a new account a repost them... I'll tell you my new username when I make it... Sorry about that... =( Hope to see and hear from you guys again soon! =D


End file.
